Usuario:Midora
Bienvenido a mi Perfil 245pxSi quieres dejarme un mensaje en mi Discusión entra ¡Aquí! Sobre mi eto me llamo Dario Ramírez tengo 19 años vivo en Venezuela soy estudiante, llevo viendo bleach 9 años es mi anime/manga favorito pero no soy Fanboy ese nunca lo seré. thumb|left|282px| soy nuevo en Wiki no se mucho del ambiente solo hay 2 cosas que detesto en la serie bleach: 1- Que Aizen no ganara por la ley Shonen 2- Que le dan mucha importancia al personaje Toshiro Hitsugaya. solo sirve para ser cortado en tajos por Aizen bueno eso solo es una opinión personal no lo agarren a mal. "es solo un personaje demaciado comarcial" 3- Esta tercera puede ser eliminada si el personaje Inue cambia de ser una patética inútil llorona que solo dice Kurusaki-kun( − b(b2 − 4ac)) / 2a( − b(b2 − 4ac)) / 2a aaaaaaa si kubo cambia su actitud a como thumb|294px era al inicio de la serie eliminare la tres pero por a hora solo ruego que la maten. Los que han visto mi perfil habran notado que me agradan mas que todo los malos pero también me agradan los buenos pero son muy pocos xD. Hummm no tengo metas solo espero que no le caiga mal a nadie y hacer amigos.thumb|348px thumb|376px Actualmente estoy construyendo Ninja Gaiden. [thumb|left thumb|386px Mejores Shikai que se han mostrados según yo es solo mi opinion personal thumb|left|300px|Medalla de Oro para Ryuujin Jakka thumb|right|300px|Medalla de plata para Kyouka Suigetsu thumb|left|300px|medalla de Bronce para Shinsou thumb|right|300px|el cuarto lugar es para Benihimethumb|left|300px| el 5to lugar es para Katen Kyoukotsuthumb|right|300px|el 6to lugar es para Sougyo no Kotowarithumb|left|300px|el 7mo lugar es para Senbonzakura Bankai Favoritos thumb|left|300px|Medalla de oro para Suzumushi Tsuishiki Enma Kōrogithumb|right|300px|Medalla de plata para Senbonzakura Kageyoshithumb|left|300px|Medalla de Bronce para Kamishini No Yarithumb|300px|right|El cuarto lugar es para Konjiki Ashisogi Jizōthumb|left|300px|El quinto lugar es para Tekken Tachikaze Art Creados del Manga 141. Kneel to The Baboon King 146. Demon thumb|304px Loves the Dark 205. ¡Mala Suerte!4 (Monstruo Monstruoso) 255. DON'T BREATHE IN THE BUSH 256. Infinite Slick 257. The Slashing Opera 258. ゼーレシェナイダー 259. Flicker Flames 260. RIGHTARM OF THE GIANT2 271. If You Rise From The Ashes 273. DOG eat DOG 274. The Monster 275. United Front2 (Red&White) 300. Curse Named Love 303. Dumdum-Dummy-Dumbstruck 308. SATAN FROM ORBIT 309. Pray for the Mantis 310. FOUR ARMS TO KILLING YOU 311. The Undead 4 319. Ants And Dragons 320. Beauty is So Solitary 321. Black Briers and Brambles 324. The Reaper 325. Fear For Fight 326. Knockdown Monster 327. Knockdown Monsters 328. The Knuckle Debate 329. RAGING RAMPAGE 330. CROSSING SWORDS 331. Don't Believe The Hide 332. Stingy Stinger 333. Ash & Salamander 366. The Revenger's High 370. 神の視座にて 命を論ず 371. Kingdom of Hollows 466. Screaming Invader 467. Luck Men Añade todas las secciones que quieras Hayabusa Shuren (discusión) 15:02 24 sep 2011 (UTC): Shuren ([[Usuario Discusión:Shuren|'Diacución']]) ; ; ; ; endings, Openings y Ost favoritos no solo de bleach Endings Favoritos thumb|314px|right|Ending Hellsing ultimate Ova 8 mi favorito thumb|300px|left|ending 19 XD Ost Favoritos thumb|300px|left|Bleach OST - Invasionthumb|300px|right|Hellsing Ultimate Ost Broken English